


Sex and Candy

by Tennyo



Series: In Dreams [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Bottoming from the Top, Dream Symbolism, Dreamwalking, Food Fight, Food-play, Gabriel Loves Candy, M/M, Rimming, Sam has a mild flashback, Top Sam, in between 9x19 and 9x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel finally get some quality time together for doing... things.<br/>Happens the same night as part 4. Some references to part 4, but will make sense without it. I do suggest reading parts 2 & 3 however.<br/>I have a good grasp on where I want this series to go, and it’s gonna get… angsty. Mostly because Dean still has to… do what he did… So in the meantime, enjoy some porn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

Sam stalks out of the kitchen with a plate of toast, his coffee, and a jar of jam. First, Dean tried to choke him to death, with his reference to getting off in the shower while they were EATING. Then, Sam almost swallowed his own tongue when Dean mentioned Gabe. Why did he react like that? It’s not like Dean would know that he and Gabriel had kissed. Or what his reaction had been.

Sitting down at the map table, Sam looks down at the jar of jam still in hand. Sweet-tooth. No, not Gabe’s influence, just a side-effect of getting nearly exsanguinated. He tries to think if he’d always craved sweets when suffering blood-loss, but compared to Dean’s own junk-food binges, it’s hard to tell. With a sigh, he opens the jar and spreads a thin layer of jam over the top slice of toast. Taking a sip of coffee, he pulls a file closer to read while finishing breakfast.

The day is spent on research, and the brothers have to sit at separate tables, as Sam has a system. Books and MoL files irrelevant to the current search go in one stack, relevant get separated by topic: demon possession, demon types, mystical weapons, spells. He’s even found a few books and files on angels, but there’s not much of anything new. At least without trying to decipher Enochian. There’s another stack of what needs to be re-filed because he’s scanned what was needed into his computer. It’s not as thick as he had hoped it would be. Anything promising gets cross-checked on his laptop using a search engine.

Sam tries to not think about what happened between him and Gabe. It wouldn’t do any good, and he needs to stay focused. They gotta find Abaddon, stop Metatron, reopen Heaven, deal with Crowley, Cas’ grace… There’s no time to think about what might or might not be going on with Gabe. The freaking Trickster archangel.  He shakes his head, going back to a particularly difficult-to-read note by a man that must have been drunk, the handwriting is so bad.

Some point during the afternoon, Sam stops to rub his tired eyes. Dean’s been quiet for a while, and seems to be staring blankly at the file in front of him. After a quick roll of his stiff neck, Sam stands up and pads into the kitchen. Time for a refuel. After chugging a glass of water and washing his hands, he makes a couple of sandwiches. Turkey, cheese, lettuce, tomato, a thin layer of brown mustard, all on multigrain bread. With a sigh, he takes his first bite and chews, looking around at the kitchen.

It still amazes him at how well preserved the place was when they found the bunker. Although, whatever kept everything clean and relatively dust-free didn’t prevent spoilage. He remembers Dean with rubber gloves and heavy-duty trash bags cleaning out everything in the cupboards and pantry, the griping as he had to bleach the fridge to get rid of the smell. But it was all worth it when his brother made those first burgers. “Nesting,” Dean had called it. Sam never felt the urge, but maybe that was because he never had a real home. At least Dean had some memories of growing up in a home before…

Frowning, he looks down to realize he’d finished his first sandwich. Getting up for a beer, he thinks making something for Dean would be a nice thing to do, snap him out of the daze he’s in. Thick slices of ham, extra cheese, lettuce, tomato… He is _so_ not slicing onions just for a freaking sandwich. Especially since he has to sit near him afterward. And just to make him get up and move around a bit, Sam leaves it dry.

When he brings everything back to their research stations, he notices Dean hasn’t moved. After setting down his own stuff, he wanders over to Dean, to see him staring blankly at the scribbled notes of a Man of Letters about weapons. Knowing he’s likely to lash out, Sam leans back and waves the plated sandwich in Dean’s face. And true enough, he startles, but checks himself before flailing.

“Hey, your eyes were glazed over. Take a break, because you're really not getting anything done like this.”

Sam gets his brother’s patented “I was working, you just couldn’t tell” look, before having the plate snatched out of his hands with a nod. After he sits down to finish his second sandwich, he sees Dean peel back the bread of his own and throw him a look for leaving it dry, which he ignores by taking a swig of his beer.

\--------------------

It’s late, and the words on the computer screen are starting to blur. Sam stretches and yawns wide, feeling his jaw crack. Looking over at Dean, who is glaring at his own screen, he shuts down his laptop and pushes up from his seat stiffly. After announcing he’s going to bed, he gets a noncommittal grunt from Dean. Frowning, he goes to stand by Dean’s chair until he turns to glance up at him.

“I’m not going to come back in the morning to find you haven’t moved, am I?” Dean shakes his head and mumbles a negative. With a sigh, Sam lumbers off to his room. After washing his face and brushing his teeth, Sam settles under the covers in shorts and a thin t-shirt. Yawning, he wonders if he’ll see Gabe again tonight as he closes his eyes.

His dreams are disjointed, scenes switching randomly. He’s standing on the edge of a precipice, fighting to keep Lucifer locked inside, and he jumps in, darkness swallowing everything. He is standing on a giant chess board, and the pieces are alive, fighting each other viciously. A scraggly-looking weasel bounces around the keyboard of a laptop. On the screen is a word-processing program, and the weasel appears to be laughing as it bounces on the keys. He’s eating a green apple, which Dean takes away from him, says he’s going to make a pie. He cuts it with the First Blade, and it bleeds red. He’s buried up to his neck in sand and can’t move. A great carrion bird hobbles over, its wings spread showing that most of the feathers are missing. He’s paralyzed as the bird pecks at his head, coming back with chunks of flesh and brain matter in its great, twisted beak. A large snake is wrapped around a golden eagle, its outstretched wings twitching as the life is strangled from it.

Sam forces himself into that shared dream-space, the one with the hill and the tree. Tonight, the blossoms are gone, with tiny, pale green leaves just budding on the branches. With a shaky huff, he settles at the base, leaning against the trunk, happy for a reprieve from the weird imagery his brain keeps spitting out, and he does not want to analyze anything too deeply. He hopes Gabriel comes tonight, before this space dissolves back into the screwed up mishmash of subconscious symbolism.

Time doesn’t really pass here the way it would in the real world, so he’s unsure how long it’s been before there’s a tap on his shoulder, and he sees that goofy smile of Gabe’s looking down at him.

“Hope you didn’t wait long, Sammikins.” With a smirk, the angel plops down next to him, materializing a bright blue Slurpee and sucking noisily through the straw.

Sam just shrugs, knowing how dangerous it must be for Gabe to keep meeting like this, but happy for the comfort in knowing he’s still safe and can continue to meet. “It’s not like angels sleep, so I would have understood if you couldn’t make it.”

Gabe bumps their shoulders together. “What, and miss visiting hours with my favorite human?”

The thought of being the angel’s favorite anything, along with the memory of last night’s kiss makes Sam blush, and he has to look away. He’s not really listening and misses the first half of whatever Gabriel’s saying.

“—thing big, and I don’t like it.”

When he looks at the angel, he sees the stress lines pulling his mouth down, brow creased with the frown. Not wanting to admit he wasn’t paying attention, he rolls with it. “How much can you tell me without playing 20-questions?”

“Not much to tell, not like they’d let me in on all the juicies. But…” his shoulders slump, “I’m getting tired, Sammich, you’re not looking at the Energizer Bunny. Eventually, this well’s gonna run dry.”

A trill of alarm rolls up Sam’s spine at the thought, and he twists to face Gabriel. “We’ll find you before then.”

A dry, mirthless bark of a laugh escapes Gabriel. “Yeah, I know you’re trying.” With a sniff and squaring of his shoulders, he puts on his usual smirk, “So, where you wanna hang till morning? The restaurant at the end of the universe? Maybe go explore a secret base in Cardiff?”

Shaking his head, Sam looks away from Gabe. “I don’t want to add to the drain on your batteries, and I know going on all these adventures has to cost you something.”

“Hey,” a poke at his shoulder makes him look back, “My sonic screwdriver doesn’t use batteries.”

Sam blinks, and for some reason, what Gabe said sounded really suggestive, and he can feel a flush creep up his face as he thinks of that heated kiss from last night. He sees Gabe’s eyes go wide, as if he hadn’t really planned that one, but the half smile that forms when he notices Sam’s reaction means trouble. His golden eyes sparkle as he leans into Sam’s personal space, and Sam suddenly feels very warm.

“You wanna play Doctor, Sammy?” Gabe whispers, his breath warm against Sam’s face.

Pulse quickening, Sam licks his lips, and Gabe’s eyes go smoky as they lock on to the motion. He’s not sure about the heat he’s feeling low in his belly, but he thinks he wants to see where it goes. With a deep breath, he presses closer so their faces are almost touching. “As long as I get to be your Companion.”

The tension snaps, and Gabriel launches himself at Sam, knocking him onto his back as their lips lock together. There’s a desperation in both their actions, as lips open, and tongues lash against each other, and their hands are everywhere. Fisting a handful of hair, gripping a shoulder, grasping a thigh, as if they could memorize each other with their fingers and palms. Sam’s the first to break for air, and he finds himself on his back, the fingers of one hand tangled in Gabriel’s hair, the other shoved under the angel’s shirt, gripping his lower back. Gabriel's hands are under Sam's shirt, fingers trailing along his abdominal muscles.

Gabe keeps kissing, following the line of Sam’s square jaw to nibble an earlobe, pulling it between his teeth. Releasing a shuddering breath, Sam digs his fingers into Gabe's hipbones, pulling so that they're flush together. He grinds up and feels Gabe's erection straining against his fly. Groaning, Gabe sinks his teeth into the tendons of Sam's neck, which makes him arch off the ground, nerves alight with the power of the sensations flooding through him. Is it so intense because Gabe's an angel? Because this is a dream?  Before much more thought can make its way through Sam's brain, Gabe firmly cups Sam's crotch, squeezing tightly and making him gasp, before his mouth is claimed again by a hot tongue.

After a few more moments of breath-stealing kissing and touching, Gabriel sits up, pulling Sam upright with him. "I think we need a more... comfortable change in scenery, don't you think?"

Sam nods, scraping his teeth against  the angel's throat. He hears the snap of fingers, and the lighting becomes muted. Pulling away from the hickey he'd been trying to make, he glances up, and then gawks openly. They are nestled in the middle of a huge, round bed covered in a red suede comforter, with black satin pillows scattered about. The room is cavernous in size, and dressed in rich fabrics and tapestries along the walls and what must be windows, with the curtains drawn. It's what Sam had always imagined what a room at the Ritz must look like, with an enormous gold and crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, wall sconces glowing warmly, and gilded, plush antique furniture scattered about. Through a set of double doors, he can see an enormous tub in a bathroom larger than most of the motel rooms he's been in. Off to the side, he sees a room-service cart, overflowing with silver trays of fruits, cakes, and candies. He turns to look at Gabe before him, knees sinking into the soft bed, wearing a satisfied grin.

"Okay, I admit I peeked into your head just a bit, but much of this is my design. Do you like?"

In response, Sam grabs his face and pulls him into a deep kiss, teeth biting on lips, tongue exploring his oh-so-sweet mouth. He yanks off Gabe's jacket, and pulls up on his shirt, impatient to get the angel free of the restrictive clothing. Gabriel pulls back enough to help Sam get the shirt off over his head, and Sam goes back to his neck, biting and sucking a mark on his throat. Panting, Gabriel runs his fingers through Sam's hair.

"You know, Sam," he gasps when his left nipple is tweaked, "I never thought you would have gone for me, especially in a..." He groans as Sam attacks an earlobe, "...a male vessel."

Sam pulls back, and he looks over Gabriel while running fingers lightly over his slightly soft tummy. "Well, I've had the opportunity to experiment, and you know what they say," he pops the button of Gabe's jeans, and slowly pulls down the zipper. "There's a time and a place for everything," he reaches in to grasp the angel's cock through his boxers, "and it's called college."

Gabriel laughs through a gasp, his head lolling back, hips bucking into Sam's touch. With a snap of his fingers, all their clothing vanishes. He leans forward to trace the outline of Sam's tattoo with his tongue. He looks down at the heavy cock between Sam's legs. Biting his bottom lip, he looks hungrily into Sam's eyes. "Proportionate," he whispers against his lips before licking back into the moist heat of Sam's mouth, wrapping a hand around the head of Sam's dripping cock.

Mind clouded with lust, Sam squeezes Gabe's cock in return, and for a while, they seem to fight for dominance, biting and sucking on each other's mouths, stroking each other to almost painful hardness, fingers digging into the flesh of thighs or shoulders. Sam's always been a bit of a rough lover, and knowing he can't really hurt the angel makes him even wilder.

In an attempt to gain more control, Gabe presses his thumb firmly against the slit of Sam's cockhead. With a shuddering groan, Sam pulls back from Gabe's mouth and heaves a lungful of air. Straddling his hips, Gabriel pushes Sam back against the bed, holding him down by his wrists. Panting, Sam fights against the restraint, and finally grasps the fact that he is being held down by a being that can do whatever he wants. He can’t help but remember the loss of control he had with Gadreel, and as the darker memories of his time in the cage threaten to surface, he begins struggling in earnest against Gabriel, panic bubbling in his chest.

Realizing the situation, Gabriel releases him and backs off, while Sam backpedals away from the center of the bed, getting tangled up in the pillows. Sam tries to regain control, grinding his teeth, knowing that Gabriel wouldn't do that... Hoping, anyway... Dammit! Purposefully taking deep breaths, he feels the jackhammering heart in his chest begin to slow. As Sam looks up at Gabriel, he sees the poor angel’s eyes big and round and pitiful, like he’s just been told he can’t have his cake and eat it too.

They say at the same time, “I’m sorry,” and then chuckle lightly, helping ease the tension.

With a snap, Gabriel produces two quilted velvet robes in red and black stripes, handing one to Sam. “You up for a snack?”

They settle on the edge of the bed, the cart full of dessert pulled up in front of them. Small, gilt-edged plates held in hand, they sample treats from the cart, Sam aiming more for the fruits while Gabriel eats mostly cakes.

“Aww, it’s not like dream-cake can make you fat.”

“It’s not my fault you have fruit here I normally don’t get to try.”

Gabriel pouts, holding out a bite-sized piece of yellow cake with fluffy pink frosting. “C’mon, Sammy, just try this lemon raspberry cake.”

Holding up a delicate white strawberry, Sam says, “Only if you agree to try this pineberry.”

Dubiously eyeing the fruit, Gabe says, “Is that what they’re called?”

Sam nods, “It’s a strawberry that tastes like pineapple. Really, fruit's just nature’s candy, I’m surprised you don’t eat more of it.”

Shrugging, Gabriel leans forward to sniff the fruit. “I just usually prefer my fruit prepared in some kind of dessert, not plain.” He opens up to accept the berry, and Sam places it in his mouth. After he bites into it, leaving the end with the green top between Sam’s fingers, Sam focuses on his mouth while he chews and flicks his tongue out to catch a dribble of juice. When Gabe swallows, he holds up the bite of cake. “Your turn, big boy.”

Sam’s eyes flick to his, before focusing on the cake held up. When he opens his mouth, Gabriel tilts the cake in so that some of the frosting ends up on his nose. The cake is good, but Gabe’s giggling at the dollop of pink frosting that Sam can’t see, but can feel. Swallowing the cake, Sam leans forward and smears the frosting across Gabriel’s cheek.

“Hey!” Gabe leans back, grabs a fistful of something chocolate, and crams it straight into Sam’s face, cackling. This prompts Sam to grab an entire fruit tart and feed it to Gabe face-first. They delve into a food-fight, Gabriel pelting gummies and creampuffs, Sam flinging bites of melon. By the time they collapse on the bed laughing, Sam looks like an ice cream sundae exploded on him, and Gabriel is covered in fruit salad.

There’s a slice of Kiwi stuck to the middle of Gabe’s forehead, and Sam peels it off and bites into it. Gabriel watches something slide down Sam’s face, and says, “Hold still,” before he leans forward and licks a swipe up Sam’s cheek. He sits back, sucking on his lips. “Yummy.” Sam’s eyes lock onto those lips, and suddenly he’s not hungry for food anymore.

“Maybe we should clean up?” Sam bites his own lip as Gabriel’s tongue darts to the edge of his mouth.

Gabriel’s eyes dilate, and he says, “Ohh, Sammy, you look so delicious. Can I clean you with my tongue?”

That makes Sam blush, and he grins wide, saying, “Maybe another time. For now, I’d rather not be all sticky.”

Gabe pouts, mumbling something about there being other ways to get sticky, and makes the cart, food, and mess all go away. Then, he turns to Sam with a serious look on his face.

“Sam.”

“Yes, Gabe.”

The angel's eyes flick down and back up into his. “Do… Do you trust me?”

Oh. Well… “I…” Sam desperately tries to think of a way to say it. “I want to, but…” He reminds himself of all the reasons why he’s been cautious with the whole Gabriel dreamwalking thing from the start.

Gabe’s shoulders slump. “Yeah, I know, my track record isn’t too hot in the first place, and as long as I’m a powerplant…”

Sam holds Gabe’s face in his hands, to look him right in the face. “I trust _you_ , I do. I just wish I could set you free of Metatron’s control.”

The sad look on Gabe’s face is too much, and Sam tries to kiss it away. After a few moments, Gabriel is undoing the belt of Sam’s robe to get his hands on his overheated skin, and is pushing him back on the bed. Sam can’t help but shiver as Gabe’s hands press and slide down his body. Gabriel takes a good look all the way down his long body, and back up to his face with a wicked grin.

“Oh, there’s just so much of you to love.” He gets a hungry look, “Now, where to start?”

Sam’s not used to being passive, and tries to pull Gabe back down. But the angel simply presses him back into the mattress, interlocking their fingers and pressing their hands on either side of Sam’s head. Sam can’t help but roll his eyes back and moan a little as Gabe presses fully against him. With a peck on the lips, Gabe releases his hands and sits up.

“Let’s call this a trust exercise. You will lay here, and I…” His eyes travel back down Sam’s body, “I will take my time exploring every delectable inch of you.”

Sam can feel his muscles flex at the thought, and he can see the heat flare in the angel’s eyes in response. He opens his mouth to speak, but Gabe places a finger on his lips.

“And you,” he presses a kiss to corner of his mouth, “will not do anything but simply enjoy the experience.”

After a brief moment’s thought, Sam licks his lips and nods. He’s rewarded with a delighted smile from Gabe.

“Here, have some candy.” Gabe unwraps a lollipop and places it in Sam’s mouth.

Gabriel starts with licking along Sam’s throat, placing kisses and nibbling anywhere he finds interesting. Sam doesn’t seem to understand the point of the game, and keeps trying to thread his fingers into the angel’s hair, or turn his head for a kiss. The angel simply pulls his hands away, placing them next to his head again, and tells him to keep still. When Sam pulls the sucker from his mouth to ask for a kiss, Gabriel merely pops it back into his mouth, saying the whole point of the candy is to keep his mouth occupied. Sam rolls the candy with his tongue, open mouthed, and Gabe relents, “Just one kiss,” before going back to exploring Sam with his mouth.

Gabriel finds he gets the best reactions when using his teeth. He’s sucked a lovely mark at the base of Sam’s throat, and while the man’s nipples aren’t very sensitive, a nibbling pull is enough to make him arch his back. When he gets to Sam’s abdominals, he tickles with his fingers to make the muscles stand out in sharp relief, but not enough to make Sam move his hands to smack at him. He loves the ability to touch Sam this way, to pour out his feelings through his fingers.

It’s all Sam can do to remain still, with his hands off Gabriel. He squirms when the angel finds ticklish spots, and undulates when he finds places that are just as sensitive, but definitely not ticklish. He’s really trying, but he’s had to swat him a couple of times for not letting up on a couple of extra ticklish places. Reaching around with one hand, he finds one of those satin pillows, and pulls it behind his head so he can watch Gabe work. The further down Gabriel gets though, the more difficult it is to control his reactions. He’s currently down around the belly button, and is deliberately tonguing down to a hipbone, and Sam’s hard-on is throbbing and almost aching with the need to be touched.

Slurping noisily on the sucker in his mouth, he distracts Gabriel from his ministrations, and wraps his tongue around the melting candy, stroking it suggestively. This gets the desirable reaction of the angel coming up for a deep kiss. He gets a brush of thigh along his erection, and he presses into the touch, leading with his hips, with a stuttering sigh into Gabe’s mouth. Giving a wry smile, Gabe grabs his hips and pushes him back into the mattress.  Looking down, Sam realizes Gabe still has his robe completely tied on.

“So when am I gonna get to see all you have to offer?”

Gabriel flushes and turns his head to the side. “Well, you’re in much better shape than this body…”

Rolling his eyes, Sam sneaks a hand down to tug loose the robe’s tie. The cloth shifts, and he can see Gabe’s cock poking out to say hello. As he reaches down for a proper greeting, Gabe grabs his wrist, fingers inches away from their target. Sam can’t help but laugh.

“Seriously, don’t you remember the video you gave us at Elysian Fields? I’ve already seen everything. There’s nothing wrong with your body. Besides, if I was bothered by it, do you think I would be doing this?”

Gabriel looks at him with speculation glinting in his eyes. “Did you watch the whole thing, Sammy?”

It’s Sam’s turn to turn away in embarrassment. With a wicked grin, Gabriel asks, “Did you watch it more than once?”

And Sam can’t help but feel the heat of embarrassment running all the way from his neck down his chest. He never wanted to admit just how many times he’s watched the video, or what he’d done while watching it.

“Does your brother know?”

That got Sam to look back with a searing glare, the unspoken ‘stop or this is over’ flashing in his eyes and the set of his mouth.

“Okay, okay. Sorry, I’ll let it go…” The angel holds his hands up in defeat. “I guess I could get more comfortable and take this off…”

As Gabriel tries to striptease by slowly removing his robe, Sam encourages him by placing his hands behind his head, and wiggling his hips which creates a waving distraction for the angel. With a sly look back at Sam, Gabe gives up and hastily peels off his robe, then gets a firm handhold on Sam’s cock, which makes him stop wiggling, but does make him buck. The angel doesn’t do anything but squeeze, and admire his length.

With a groan, Sam throws his head back before throwing a menacing look. “I swear, if you end up having to disappear before we finish…”

Gabriel pouts, looking through his lashes back at the frustrated man laid out before him. “Oh, don’t worry, things are gonna heat up.” With a flick of his wrist, a selection of Chupa Chups lollipops appear in his free hand, while the other continues to grip Sam’s erection, squeezing occasionally. “Just need a little fortification… Let’s see, what flavor… Cherry, no… Banana?” He looks down at the cock in his fist, “too obvious. Cream soda… still too obvious. Ahh, apple, that’ll do.” Another flick of the wrist, and the extra candy and the wrapper on his chosen sucker vanish. He pops it into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue, as he slowly pumps Sam’s cock, flicking his thumb through the precum leaking out the tip.

A shuddering groan escapes Sam’s lips, and he relaxes into the bed, glad for some actual movement. Balling his hands into fists, fingernails digging into his palms, he watches as Gabriel leisurely strokes him, with that damn sucker in his mouth.

“I can think of other things you can stick in your mouth Gabe,” he pants.

The angel looks up at him, then down at his hand gliding over Sam’s hard flesh. Pulling the candy out of his mouth with a pop, he replies, “You know, you’ve got a point.” Sliding between Sam’s legs, he scoots up until Sam can feel warm breath along his shaft. Gabriel takes the lollipop and drags it against Sam’s cockhead, smearing precum and making it apple-flavored. As he continues to tease, trailing the candy along Sam’s cock, the man growls and swears in frustration, gripping fistfuls of the bedspread and throwing his head back.

He feels the pressure of that damn sucker tracing along his balls when a warm mouth encloses the tip of his erection, making him cry out. He can feel Gabriel chuckle as he slowly slides his lips lower, flicking his tongue everywhere the candy had traced. When Gabe starts to suckle, Sam rolls his hips, his breathing becoming more labored as that mouth slowly, slowly slides up and down. He raises his head to watch, and his eyes lock onto the dilated gold of the angel whose mouth is stretched around his cock, taking him in halfway, which is usually enough to make a human choke. Then, with a flick of tongue, Gabe slides all the way down to the base. Forgetting the no-touching rule at the feel and the sight of being completely swallowed, Sam gets fistfuls of Gabe’s hair in both hands. Pulling back quickly, Gabriel releases his length with a pop, and glares at him wickedly.

“Please, Gabe, I can’t take much more,” Sam gasps. With effort, he manages to untangle his fingers from the angel’s hair, once again gripping the bedspread.

“Soon,” Gabe whispers, pulling on Sam’s legs until his knees are raised, then spreading them wide to get a good look. With a wet tongue, he laps at Sam’s balls, before delving lower, flicking down his perineum to his puckered entrance. Sam’s buttcheeks clench at the contact, but Gabe redeploys his lollipop to tease the opening, getting it sticky and sweet. His other hand reaches up to gently stroke along Sam’s length. When Sam unclenches, Gabe returns with his tongue to lap at his hole, teasing with both tongue and candy, probing against the muscle gently. When Sam relaxes enough, Gabriel pushes the candy inside, pushing and twirling it with the stick. Sam yelps and stills, unsure what to make of the intrusion.

With a final lick, Gabe sits up, smirking, and crawls forward, up Sam’s body until they’re face to face. Nibbling Sam’s lip, he says, “You still trust me, don’t you Sam?” Sam swallows and nods, feeling his cock throb against Gabe’s hip, and feels the pressure of the sucker up his ass. Smiling, Gabe straddles Sam’s hips, and begins to grind down in lazy circles.

Their mouths press together, and Gabe reaches for Sam’s arms, pulling them around himself, finally giving permission to touch. Growling, Sam rises to a sitting position; grabs a handful of Gabe’s hair and yanks, pulling his head back and mouthing along his throat, biting and sucking hard. His other hand digs painfully into a buttcheek, as he presses his hips up, grinding with force.

Gabe seems amused at the animalistic behavior, and enjoys for a moment before backing off, looking Sam in the eyes.

“Now hold still,” he instructs, raising up on his knees, and reaching back for Sam’s cock, lining it up with his own entrance. Sam looks confused and alarmed, knowing that his size shouldn’t fit without some kind of preparation. Gabriel merely kisses him gently, chuckles and says, “Angel, dreamwalking, bendy rules? Relax.”

On the last word, he presses down and Sam feels the pressure pushing the angel open around him. Groaning, he struggles to avoid thrusting into the tight heat, and by the time Gabe’s fully seated on his lap, Sam’s entire length contained, he’s trembling with the effort.

With fluttering eyelids Gabriel sighs, “That’s my big boy.” Wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck, he twirls his hips. “Aren’t you going to have your way with me now?” He teases.

Sam snaps, grabs handfuls of Gabe’s ass, and bucks up into him wildly, biting and sucking at the angel’s mouth and throat and shoulder, giving into the pure sensation of the body on top of him, that he is _inside_. Every time he pulls Gabe down, he can feel that damn sucker pressing against his prostate. Later he’ll wonder if the angel’s making sure it stays in place, but right now, he’s overcome with the need, the pure ecstasy of grinding up into his angel. Feeling that he’s not going to last much longer, he grabs for Gabe’s hand, and they both wrap around Gabe’s own leaking cock together, pumping in time with their thrusts. He plants his face into the crook of Gabe’s neck, hears him swear, “Oh fuck, yeah,” and he bites on that tendon that leads to his shoulder, growling and bucking his hips even harder, feeling his cock milked by Gabe’s tight hole.

He feels when Gabe comes, first the hardening of the cock in his fist, the choked cries, and the spasming around his own pounding cock. Then, he feels the cock in their hands jerk, the wetness on his chest, how Gabe’s whole body locks up with the effort. Soon, he’s also crying out, shouting with his own release, pumping Gabe’s ass full of come, gasping with the intensity. And then his limbs are trembling, as Gabriel continues to slowly grind down on him, and he can feel that damn lollipop pressing into his prostate.

“Too much,” he cries between clenched teeth.

They flop down onto the bed, Gabe sprawled over top of him, both gasping for air. Gabriel raises his head and presses a kiss above Sam’s pounding heart.

“You could sell tickets to that ride, Sambuca.”

Sam just chuckles, his fingers stroking through Gabe’s hair, another hand on a thigh, holding him close.

Later, before Sam drifts off in a post-orgasm haze, Sam asks, “What If I can’t find you?”

Gabriel presses a kiss to his chin, before settling back against his chest. “You will.”

\--------------------

When Sam wakes the next morning, he discovers the load of come in his shorts, and crawls out of bed for a nice, long, hot shower. On his way back to his room, one towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head, he passes Dean, who has a load of bedding in his arms. Must be headed to the laundry room, he thinks, and they mumble greetings to each other in passing.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Marcy Playground of the same name.  
> I'm sorry if this was... not up to my normal standard. Sabriel started out as not true ship for me, so I had to break though a few barriers to finish this.
> 
> *Please, don't stick candy in any orifice other than your mouth. It can promote unsavory bacterial growth, and can cause internal damage.
> 
> I'm going to be spending most of the summer working on my DCBB, so posting for this series will slow.


End file.
